11 and Clara
by AttackOnDoctorWho
Summary: The Doctor and Clara crash on an alien planet, and encounter an old friend. Please leave a review!
1. Crash

"Hold on Clara!" the Doctor yelled as he ran around the TARDIS. He stopped momentarily to straighten his bowtie and continued running about, switching levers that Clara could never begin to understand.

She had always fancied him, but never felt that there was an opportune time to say so. It always seemed to move from one thing to the next with the Doctor.

The TARDIS shuddered and felt to be picking up speed. Clara gripped the railing tightly. Slowly, but surely, the spacecraft began to list.

"Oh my God!" shrieked Clara as she held on for dear life. The Doctor fell to the ground and began to slide. Luckily, he grabbed onto the railing in time, but there was no way he could access the console unit now.

"Clara!" the Doctor yelled.

"What?"

"Do you see those small orange switches?"

Clara glanced at the area of the console that he was indicating with his head.

"Yeah!"

"Flip them both down! It should soften our crash!"

"I'll try!"

The switches were only a few feet away, but at the speed they were going, they looked a lot farther than that. Clara slowly let go of the rail with her left hand, while the knuckles on her right hand whitened. She stretched her arm out, but it stopped just a few inches short of the console. She kept reaching, but she couldn't get any closer without falling. The TARDIS was at nearly a ninety degree list.

"Clara!' the Doctor yelled. "You're going to have to jump!"

"I can't!" she responded in terror.

"Yes you can! You're the impossible girl. Hell, if something went wrong, you'd probably find your way back!"

Clara turned back towards the console and narrowed her eyes. She slowly lifted her feet up to the bottom of the railing.

"Now, Clara!"

With as much force as she could muster, she pushed off. Her midsection took the brunt of the hit as she landed, but she didn't have solid footing for long. Her feet began to slip.

"Clara, hold on!" screamed the Doctor.

Clara flailed her arms, searching for a grip of any kind. Suddenly, she felt something click beneath her fingers. But whatever she had momentarily in the midst of her blind panic moved away. She closed her eyes and fell.


	2. An Old Friend

"Clara.., Clara?"

"Doctor, where am I?"

"Clara, you need to do as I do, we don't have much time."

Slowly, Clara opened her eyes. The pain that she had anticipated never came, it was almost like a dream. Not only did she not feel pain, but she didn't feel anything. The Doctor came into view.

"Hey, come on! Follow me!"

Clara looked around, but couldn't believe her eyes.

"Oh my God, we're floating! Doctor, we're floating!"

"Yes, yes. You flipped the anti-gravity engines on, which means we can float. It's actually a pretty new feature, but I haven't tested it yet. It could give way at anytime, meaning that we have to move!"

He made a swimming-like motion and propelled himself to the doors, which were now on the ceiling. Clara slowly followed his motion. She, too, moved herself through the air. It felt natural, just like swimming. Yet, the air was more dense than she was comfortable with. The Doctor reached out and grabbed onto the inside door handle with one hand.

"Clara, hurry up! I have to turn this off!"

He quickly scanned the console with his sonic screwdriver.

"It seems to be draining a lot of energy from the TARDIS."

Clara swam up to the door handle.

"Ok Clara" the Doctor said. "We need to open both doors at once, I have no idea how this could effect the nearby gravity."

'Alright" Clara responded.

"On my count. One... two… three!"

They both forced the door open. As soon as they did, gravity seemed to come back into effect, dangling the two.

"Well, I guess that's another thing that we know about the anti-grav" said Clara.

"Yes, let's get our bearings, eh?" responded the Doctor.

He pulled himself out first, but hesitated slightly. The TARDIS hadn't landed on its side since he had met Amelia Pond.

"Well come on then!" Clara said. "Where are we?"

"Oh" said the Doctor.

He hopped out onto the planets surface and scanned it with his sonic.

"Well" he said jumping up and down. "Gravity seems to be normal, but I'm not sure I quite remember this planet."

"Well," Clara said, climbing out of the TARDIS. "I suppose we'll find out soon enough, won't we?"

"Possibly"

The pair began wandering the seemingly barren planet. No signs of intelligent life appeared anywhere.

"Not much of an exiting adventure is it?" asked Clara.

"Who knows? There could be circuitry running beneath the entire surface of the planet!"

"Wouldn't the sonic have picked it up?"

"It could be deadlocked" reasoned the Doctor. "Or, or…"

"What?"

"It could be broken!"

"Why did you say it like that?"

"Well, we may not have just spontaneously crashed here. Perhaps we were summoned."

They gave each other both thoughtful looks.

"Ah, Doctor!"

They both turned to face a stout, blue headed man walking directly towards them.

"Dorium!" exclaimed the Doctor.

The Doctor approached and welcomed the man with a hug.

"Good to see you!"

Clara cleared her throat.

"Hello!"

"Ah, yes." The Doctor said. "Dorium, this is my companion and good friend, Clara Oswald, and Clara, this is Dorium Maldovar, a close friend of mine, and a member of the h-"

"Of the what, Doctor?" asked Dorium with a grin on his face.

"Sorry, spoilers. Um, may I ask what planet we're on?"

"We're on Efreron" he responded.

"Oh, yes, brilliant! The planet of reality, I love it!"

"Anyways," said Dorium. "I summoned you to…"

"Wait, YOU summoned me?" asked the Doctor.

"Well of course, who else would summon you here of all places?"

The Doctor reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his psychic paper.

"But there's no note!"

"Then it's already started." stated Dorium gravely. "Come on, I'll explain on the way to HQ."


End file.
